1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a waterproof device for an electric motor.
2. Description of Prior Art
As a known art, this kind of waterproof device for the electric motor is disclosed in an unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 160968/1982, which has a construction as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing. Explaining such known waterproof device for the electric motor in reference to the drawing, reference numerals 1 and 2 respectively designate a front bracket and a rear bracket of a starter motor, both being split in the axial direction of the electric motor and constituting the separate frame members therefor; a numeral 3 refers to a yoke; a numeral 4 refers to a magnetic switch; and a reference numeral 5 indicates a dip-coated layer. The dip-coated layer 5 is formed by dipping the motor in a vessel containing vinylchloride solution. With this dip-coated layer 5, gaps at the fitting portions among the front bracket 1, the rear bracket 2, and the yoke 3 are perfectly sealed, whereby the waterproof function of the electric motor can be maintained.
In this conventional waterproof device for the electric motor, however, the waterproofed film of the dip-coated layer 5 tends to be peeled off the motor main body due to influence of heat change, or other causes to become unable to maintain its waterproofing function.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances and in an attempt to remove such disadvantage inherent in the conventional waterproof device for the electric motor.